The Greatest Prophecy:The seer, The guide, The protector, and The wise
by Angel Of Deathly Fire
Summary: Nadia is a half-blood. when she finds herself facing the chimera, everything she knows changes. this first book is only about the people in the series, with a few quests. This is my own chatacter, and my own story using the percy jackson story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: and so it starts

Nadia's POV

My name is Nadia Blair Albright. My mom owns her own pet hospital, in which she takes in stray animals and nurses them back to health. I help out whenever I'm not busied with school, homework, or laziness. That last one is the usual. I always thought I was a normal kid, well, as normal as you can be with ADHD and dyslexia. That all changed the day the Chimera came to my school. Call me crazy all you want, tell me that the chimera is a MYTH, but I know what I saw. Otherwise, I seriously need to be on medication, or I simply got knocked out and am on some sort of laughing gas. That gas must be strong. Uh, I'm getting distracted! Anyway, the chimera- which is one of the ugliest things I have ever seen- came for me. Don't ask me why! I have no idea, but it did.

It was two weeks before my birthday, and the mild afternoon was starting to get colder as the autumn winds picked up. All the kids were screaming and running around. Some were playing soccer while others simply sat down and gossiped. I was playing tag with some of my friends. Grade four had been a really hard year, it involved a lot of reading which, for me meant headaches. I'm not talking about those small headaches that, as long as you don't think about it, they don't bother you, I'm talking about full on migraines. They, were deadly, my only break was recess. As I was running away from my best friend Jasmine, a girl in my class came running up to me.

"Nadia, Nadia" she screamed, as she came to a stop panting beside me. "There is a poor little dog over by the fence; it looks like it's injured"

Suddenly all business, I came to an abrupt stop, causing Jas to run into me. "Caught you" she announced.

"No!" I argued, "I came to a stop because Eleanor told me there was a dog that looked hurt."

"Yes," Eleanor continued, "some girls, myself included, were wondering if maybe you could help it since your mother owns a pet hospital."

This was a dangerous game I was playing, if I couldn't help the poor creature, then I would be the center of the "like-likes" torment, not that I wasn't already, but then it would be even more so. If I didn't attempt to help the dog, then the same outcome would occur. At least if I tried, I had a shot of preventing that. "I will try to help!" I declared. Worst decision of my life, that's saying a lot.

"Great!" Eleanor squealed. She ran over to the rest of the group. "She will help!"

As I walked toward the group, I grabbed the chain of my necklace, the only thing I had of my dad. He had given it to my mom before he left, and told her to give it to me. He was gone before my mom even went into labor, but I still hoped that one day I'd meet him. The necklace served as a lucky charm, even if he did desert my mother and I.

"Alright," I said, "where is the dog?"

Everyone pointed to a Chihuahua right in the middle of their group. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the limping animal, got down on my knees, and picked it up. I looked down at it then felt a sharp pain on my hand, I will admit, I screamed. But what can I say? It hurt! I instantly dropped the creature, but the strange thing was that I didn't see it move its head to bite me, but sure enough, when I looked down at my hand there was a small trickle of blood. I looked back at the thing, and I swear it had grown double its size. But, of course, lucky me, it kept growing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second time posting, I hope you guys are enjoying my story. I will, hopefully, be posting every day, if not, then every week. Don't blame me! I mean, homework piles up! Okay, second chapter, download. **

Chapter two: denial

What I saw before me now was an ugly beast with the body of a lion with a goat head coming out of its back, and a serpent for a tail, that was probably what bit me. I fiercely wished for a Chihuahua.

I scampered back only to find the fence blocking my way. Somewhere from in front of me I heard Jasmine whimper "Chimera". So that was what this hideous monster was, the Chimera. As I was debating whether to take my chances that it was blind and would not see me run past it or to climb up the fence at my back, the Chimera lunged.

As fast as the Chimera came at me, I had rolled back and came up in a crouch. I had no idea where that came from; never before had I put my ADHD to GOOD use! While the Chimera struggled to get its jaws unattached from the fence, I got up and slowly walked backward, not wanting to exposer my back to the creature. As I went back; I tripped on something and fell.

I got up, and found what I tripped on. It was a rock. It was about the size of my fist and I could easily hold it in one hand. I continued my retreat now clutching the stone. My vision began to waver and blur. I tried my best to focus, but I just couldn't. The beast finally got its jaws untangled from the fence and gave a roar of fury. It flicked its tail- a sign of aggravation- and came prowling forward.

I panicked and threw the rock at its head. Its tail hissed in fury and I got my status. Me= lunch. I really don't like that status. I looked around frantically hoping that I would find another rock. I didn't, but I did find a stick. I grabbed it and turned around just in time for me to see the chimera go for another lunge. I jumped aside, but this time I wasn't so lucky. I got bitten on the arm, and my vision got blurrier. The chimera roared in triumph at tasting my blood, which was perfect because it gave me the time to put the stick in its mouth.

When it closed its jaw, it was held open by the stick, which gave me time to scamper up onto its back. I ran to the serpent that served as a tail to the Chimera, and grabbed right behind its jaw. Bringing the head down on the Chimeras body, I used itself against it.

I heard the Chimera whimper before it disintegrated into gold dust. From there I barely remember anything for all went black as I slipped into the easy world of unconsciousness as the serpent's venom took effect.

The suffocating darkness was interrupted by a prick of light, which expanded until I found myself staring at a man. He was wearing sunglasses, shorts, and a tee-shit, his dirty-blonde hair was messy, giving the impression that he just rolled out of bed. His face was lit up by a smile.

Then he looked my way. His smile disappeared to an open mouth. He lifted his sunglasses up as if to get a better look at me, and I caught a glimpse of his blue eyes. Then his face broke into an even bigger smile than before.

"Hey kiddo!" he said

"My name is NA-DI-A." I pronounced every syllable to get the message clear to him. What right did this complete stranger have to call me kiddo? That name was reserved for dads, older siblings, and older cousins.

"Oh, I know" he said, he put emphasis on the word know as if I should know him too. But I was positive I had never seen this person before in my life.

"And," I asked, "how exactly do you know me?" curiosity was bubbling up inside me along with hundreds of questions. Who was he? Why did he know me? Did I know him? The list went on and on. He replied to my question without hesitation. "Nadia, I am your father." I was completely dumbstruck. Then a new wave of questions hit me. Where did he go? Why did he leave? Why didn't he visit? Why hadn't he shown himself to me until now?

"W-where have you been?" I asked, voice wavering.

"I –" he began, but the rest of his words were cut off as the picture began to flicker and fade.

"NO!" I screamed. But it was no use. In a matter of seconds, the darkness had swallowed me again.

When I finally woke up, I kept my eyes shut as unfamiliar sounds and smells assaulted my senses. I had no idea where I was. I heard the scuffling of feet, and someone moaning as if in pain. I smelt the sweet smell of strawberries, mixed with the salty air of the ocean, and the musky smell of a forest.

When I finally opened my eyes, I was greeted by a face with crazy acne issues right in my face. I was scared out of my mind. I swore then jumped out of bead only to land on my butt. The face that startled me looked taken aback. He recovered first.

"Hi" the boy said, "my name is Chris."

I could only nod. Then I caught a glimpse of his legs, instead of human legs, there were hairy goat legs. He caught me staring, and quickly explained things.

"I'm a satyr"

"Right and I am the goddess of the moon, Artemis" I replied sarcastically.

He mustn't have got sarcasm, for immediately; he bowed and said "Lady Artemis! What a pleasure it is to meet you! I'm so sorry for scaring you!"

"She's kidding Chris" a boy in the corner said. Chris looked hurt and I kind of felt bad.

I looked past him to see a girl in the cot next to mine. "Jasmine!" I screamed. My best friend was hurt!

"Don't worry," the boy said, "she's going to be okay. She just fainted from seeing the Chimera."

"Where are we?" that question was the first I wanted answers too. Then it was _how did I get here? Why was I here? Who are you? _At about that point id probably stand up and say: thank you for your time, but I'm outta here!

"Camp half-blood." The boy replied. Okay, weird name for a camp, but let's move on.

"How'd I get here?" I asked, this time hoping for a less confusing answer.

"Chris here, he came to your school to get you. Lucky timing too, or else the poison might have killed you." Okay, making progress, next question.

"Why am I here?"

The boy let out a sigh as if that was just the question he was hoping to avoid answering, but too bad so sad! I wanted answers!

"Because," he said slowly, "you are a half-blood." A half-what?

"And… that is?" I encouraged.

"You're half god, half human." I actually burst out laughing. Ya right! Normal old me is half-god! Very funny! Now I was expecting a camera to come out from behind the door and say _got ya!_

"Sure," I said after I could finally control my laughter, "and I'm guessing Jasmine is too." My voice was layered with sarcasm.

"Yes actually, she's a daughter of Demeter." Wow! Two out of the three people in this room did not get sarcasm.

"I'm no half-blood." I said, making my voice clear. There was nothing special about me! I was a pretty boring kid!

Taking a deep breath, the boy said "come out side with me."

"Okay…" I replied, and then I remembered my last question. "Wait! First, who are you?!"

"My name's Lee Fletcher, I'm a son of Apollo, god of healing, prophecy, archery, and the sun."

Lee came over and gave me his hand to help me up; I ignored it and stood up on my own. He took me outside and led me towards the top of a hill. When we reached the top I had to stop myself from gasping. The whole place was bathed in sunshine, and I saw a few people running around in orange tee-shirts. "Year rounder's" Lee informed me. I just nodded my head not trusting myself to speak. There were strawberry fields, a bunch of cabins in the shape of a U, and a huge forest occupying the space next to the fields. There was an archery field, a sword fighting arena. Even a rock climbing wall! The wall was spewing something.

"Is that…lava?!"

"Yep." Lee said this as if it wasn't a big deal.

"B-but it could hurt somebody!" I screamed. Who would do something so dangerous?

"That's why we have healers. If it's really bad, we just feed the people nectar and ambrosia, the food of the gods; it speeds up the healing process. But if you're not half-god, like all the campers here, it will burn you alive."

"Okay," was all I managed to get out.

"Do you believe me now?" Lee asked, hope coloring his voice. He really hated explaining these things.

"Well," I muttered under my breath, "the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lee asked.

"Yes, I believe you."

**Okay guys, hope you liked it. Btw, there is a poll on my page, tell me whether or not you like my title. If not, REVIEW, and tell me a chapter name. R&R! And I'll do the same for you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry i haven't posted in a long time, but *yawn* you try patrolling for 4 nights straight! it makes you really tired! and yet, my pack complains about patrolling for one night! ugh! i have to do all the work!**

* * *

Chapter three: revealed

After my chat with Lee, he took me to the cabin I'd be staying in. Since they didn't know who my father was, I'd be staying in the Hermes cabin. But before he left he gave me something.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this." He said. I took the object from his hand. It was an arm bracelet. It looked like a double headed snake; the body of the snake was in two big loops for you to put your arm through.

"Thanks?" I replied, not sure what to say.

"It's not from me! When you kill a monster, a part of it is left behind, like a horn, or a skin. When you killed the Chimera, this was what was left behind." Lee informed me. Okay, that made more sense than a person I just met giving me something.

I slipped on the bracelet, and when it was around my bicep, the snakes sapphire eyes glowed, and both heads moved either up, or down my arm. I was startled, but before I could scream, the eyes were back to normal, and now the bracelet fit perfectly on my arm. That was a handy feature.

Life at camp was pretty cool. Every cabin had its own schedule, and chores to do each week. Then at the end of the week, a cabin leader (different one each time) would come around and see how clean and nice the cabin was. Luke, the cabin counsellor, informed me that the Hermes cabin did not win very often.

The archery course was really cool, but when I tried a bow, I sucked. All of the Hermes kids were much better than me. Sword fighting I was okay at, but all of the campers in the Hermes cabin could beat me in five seconds tops. I asked Luke if he could help me find a smaller sword, because the sword I was using was just too heavy for me to use properly. When we went searching, I couldn't find one that I felt comfortable with.

We tried knives too, but none of the handles felt right in my hand, so I gave up. The only thing that I was really good at was the lava wall. I beat most of the Hermes kids, but the ones that were there the longest bested me. That was understandable, considering I had just arrived at camp.

At the end of the day, I always retired to the same warm, comfy, cosy floor that I slept on. I couldn't have a bunk because they didn't know if I was a Hermes kid or not, and the bunks were reserved for his kids only. They all apologized, and I said: "It's okay, I much rather sleep on the floor anyway." NOT! I swear, if I spend one more night on the floor, my back will shatter.

At dinner, they told us that next Friday, there would be a capture the flag game. You could either join team red: Hephaestus, or join team blue: Hermes. When Chiron said our cabin name, we erupted into cheers, and woops, letting all of the cabins know we were winning this game.

I had survived week one, now let's just hope I could live through the others.

I sat in the corner of the sword fighting arena. My hair, usually confined to a pony-tail, fell free in a curtain around my body. I was watching my cabin fight. I wasn't a part of the practice first, because I didn't have a weapon, and second, there were an odd number of kids in the Hermes cabin, so I didn't have a partner.

As I sat there, Thoughts that I didn't want to think about interrupted my silent mind. How my mother was doing, if she missed me, how much I missed her, and how lonely I was. I quickly shoved the emotion that came with those thoughts back down. I didn't want my cabin-mates to see how weak I was, not to mention it was really embarrassing for someone to see you cry.

I was getting bored and needed something to get my mind off things, so I headed back to my cabin. There I switched my cut-offs for some training shorts, and pulled on a too-big camp half-blood tee-shirt.

After leaving my cabin, I headed over to the climbing wall. When I got there, I programmed it to medium. I had beaten easy many times and today I wanted a challenge.

When I finally beat medium, I saw the Apollo cabin coming over. They had scheduled their wall-time now, so I went for a jog.

Running was always easy for me. It was a uniformed activity that helped me think. So as I ran, I let my mind wander. I found myself thinking about the conversation id had with Luke the week before.

"_Luke, what's in the Big House attic?" _I had asked

"_That's where the oracle is," _he said the word _oracle_ as if it was poisonous. "_There are also things people collect on their quests."_

"_Like what things?"_

"_Scarves, bracelets, prizes from the monsters you kill, weapons…"_

I snapped out of my rumination, and made a beeline for the big house. If I was a child of Hermes, I had to learn how to steal things right?

Upon getting there, I sneaked up to the attic, pulling the ladder that led to the attic down soundlessly. I climbed up hastily, I had to make this quick before I got caught. When I reached the top, I almost gagged at the smell. It was obviously coming from the oracle, or what I guessed to be it.

The oracle had certainly seen better days. She was partially rapped in mummy-like bandages. The people wrapping her had either given up, or the bandages had disintegrated from age.

She was really starting to freak me out, so I moved on to the table full of items. I found some pretty cool stuff. Dragon claws, a sleeping potion, the horn of some animal, even a giant tooth. Then my eyes stumbled upon what I was looking for.

A bone handled knife lay abandoned on the table, covered in dust and cob-webs. I was just reaching for it when I heard voices from the hallway.

"Who left the attic's hatch open?" asked a female voice.

"Why are you looking at me like that?! It wasn't me!" a voice answered, this one distinctly male.

I could have sworn I heard the girl roll her eyes, and then she started climbing up the latter. I dove for cover. Behind my hiding place, I saw the girl poke her head up.

"Anyone in here?" she asked. When there was no reply, she muttered something under her breath before closing the hatch.

_ Damn! _I thought, _there goes my escape route. _ThenI lumbered over to the table and picked up the knife. The tag read:

**Quest: The Dead King**

**Item: Stygian-iron knife**

**By: James Di Rose**

**1927**

_The Dead King. _That name sent shivers up my spine. Still, I looked more closely at the knife, dusting off it handle. Written on it in ancient Greek was Efialtis, Nightmare.

It was then that I heard more voices from the hallway.

"You're going to go up to the attic, and ask the oracle about your destiny."

_Oh crap! Someone's coming up!_ I quickly ripped the tag off nightmare, and tied it to my belt. I had about two seconds to find an escape route.

My eyes scanned the room, landing on the window. I dashed over to it, and shoved it open. I was just slipping through the opening when the hatch opened. I jumped onto the roof, and then slammed the window shut, ducking under it so I wouldn't be seen.

I scrambled off the roof and went back to my cabin. I grabbed one of my shirts at random, and cleaned my new knife. The blade was inky-black, and extremely sharp. I was proud with what I found, the hilt fit perfectly in my hand. I tied it back onto my belt and felt much better knowing I had something to defend myself with.

I headed back to the sword fighting arena so I could practice with my new blade. When I got there, everyone in my cabin was leaving to go to the next activity. I quickly found Luke.

"Luke, do you think you could stay behind and teach me some fighting maneuvers, I got weapon I can actually use."

"Sure, we do need everyone ready for capture the flag tonight." He answered.

I practiced the rest of the day with Luke and felt very confident when I headed to the dining pavilion for dinner. We had a hearty meal of steak, pizza, and a Greek salad. When we had all finished eating, Chiron got up and told us what the teams were.

"For the red team, we have the Demeter cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, and the Dionysus cabin. For the blue team," he was interrupted by a chorus of cheers. When the noise calmed down, he continued, "We have the Ares cabin, the Athena cabin, and the Apollo cabin. Now, remember, no killing or intentional maiming, all magical items allowed. Suit up, at the sound of the horn the game will begin."

At his word, the dishes from dinner disappeared and in their place were armor and weapons. I found some leather armor that looked like it would fit and suited up. I strapped Nightmare to my belt, and grabbed a bow and arrow just in case.

Then I followed the blue team to our side. I was told I was on offense, so I took a place near the river where no one would be able to spot me. I felt the excitement of an oncoming fight. All my nerves were buzzing with energy, and for the first time in a long time, I felt alive.

I heard the horn go off, and then I dashed over to the other side. I had only made it about ten meters when someone spotted me and threw their spear at me. I was so surprised, I fell on my face. Now I was pissed, more at myself than the person, but still, the anger fueled my energy. I got back on my feet, got Nightmare and spun to face the person who had tripped me.

They had their sword un-sheathed, and they were poised in a defensive position. They quickly swiped at me with their sword, but I dodged. After ducking, I got close and took a stab of my own. They parried my throw and lunged. I quickly side-stepped and knocked their feet out from under them.

I scampered away, scouting for the flag. All around me I heard the clash of swords, and the battle cries. I saw an Ares kid throw their knife and a kid from Hephaestus matrix doge it. Damn, that was cool. I had to learn how to do that! I saw a Demeter kid grow vines around an Athena camper, and then the Athena camper slashed the vines and knocked the Demeter kid off her feet, only to turn to three more opponents waiting.

I passed more people before coming to a rather deserted area. Then I saw the flag. It was orange with the design with a picture of a flame with two hammers crossed over top of it. I almost whooped in victory when I remembered I had to be quiet. I was just about to head for the flag when someone dropped down in front of me. It was a big beefy Hephaestus guy, and he had a gigantic hammer. I think I may have whimpered. I quickly grabbed for Nightmare, but once I got it, it was knocked out of my hand. Then he hit me with his hammer, sending me sprawling.

I gasped, trying to get the air back into my lungs. My side hurt, but I still got to my feet. I felt my side and was pretty sure I had broken a rib. I looked around to find Nightmare and found her(yes, I decided my knife was a her) a little ways away. I quickly went over to her and grabbed the hilt. I was scared to face my opponent again, but I did anyway. I would NOT give up.

"You know, that really hurt." I said

"It's capture the flag little miss sunshine. You're going to get hurt." He replied nastily.

_Little miss sunshine?_ I hated him. I voiced my opinion, "I really hate you."

"Do you really think I care?" he asked.

The answer was no, but there was no way in Hades that I was going to tell him that. I gave my best battle cry and charged. This time when he swung his hammer, I dogged. I came up behind him and jumped on his back. Just like a rodeo bull, he started bucking, and I held on for dear life. He tried reaching behind him to get me off, and that was just the thing I needed to put his balance off.

He tumbled over, and I jumped off his back and ran up to the flag. I grabbed it and ran like hellhounds were on my trail. When my tem saw me running they gave woops of joy. I was just about to cross the border when I got tripped… AGAIN! And by the same person too.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves." I told the Demeter kid facing me.

Then I lunged at them. They side-stepped and lunged at me, I parried their attack, and then stabbed forward with the flags poll, knocking her into the river. I surged forward, stabbing the flag-pole downwards to be used as a catapult.

As I crossed the river, the flags design changed. But it wasn't the Hermes symbol I was staring up at.

The flag had started glowing gold, and had the design of a sun in it. In the sun were an eye, and a bow with an arrow notched. Everyone gasped, and I knew I had been claimed.

My godly parent was Apollo.

* * *

**R&R** **guys! if you review, ill give you cake! well, now im going to go to bed, goodni-*explosion***

**damn! Sebastian! couldn't you have used the front door?!**

**Sebastian: would you have used the front door for me?**

**no.**

**Sebastian****: exactly!**

**Sebastian****, you don't have a front door.**

**Sebastian****: ... well you know what?! deal with it!**

**User has been disconnected. **


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i was really busy, with Sebastian, a complaining pack, and homework... well, it just piles up! so, sorry. here's the next chappie!**

* * *

Chapter four: Sam

Sam's POV

I saw my life flash before my eyes, and trust me, that is not something you want to happen when your 12. Luckily, I side stepped quickly enough so the arrow missed me.

"Oops, sorry." The girl who had shot the arrow said. She had long dirty-blonde hair up in a pony-tail, and really blue eyes. They seemed to capture you and hold you in their grasp.

"Were you trying to kill me?" I asked her. The answer she gave me wasn't 'oh, sorry' or 'I didn't mean to'. What she said surprised me.

"If I was trying to kill you, you'd know it." She replied with a pointed look.

"How do you know I'd be able to tell?" I countered, leaning to pick up the arrow, that just moments before had been hurtling towards my face. I walked over to her and gave it back.

"First, you'd know it because I wouldn't have apologized, and secondly, you'd be dead right now. I wouldn't be 'trying' to kill you, I would have killed you." She replied.

"Are you a child of Athena by any chance?" I asked. If she was then I would be running for my life right about now, not wanting to piss one off.

"_Pft_. No, I'm a child of Apollo." She told me, in a matter of fact fasion.

I whistled through my teeth, "I don't think I've ever met a child of Apollo that couldn't shoot a bow perfectly."

She just shrugged, "I've only been at camp for two weeks, and I haven't used a bow all that often. You can't expect me to be amazing." She looked rather embarrassed, so I decided to go easy on her.

"Well, if you want I could help you with your archery." She looked up at me, stricken.

"Really?" I nodded, and she broke into a grin. "Thanks!"

"So, where are your cabin-mates?" I asked. I had just realized she was the only one from her cabin here.

She looked sheepish, "Well, since I was so behind in my archery skills, I came here to practice while my cabin was at the sword fighting arena."

"So, what you're saying is you don't want to ask your cabin for help?"

"No, I feel like I'll disappoint them if I'm not good, so I don't practice around them." She looked like she felt she didn't belong, so I thought of a time when no one was at the archery field so she wouldn't be embarrassed by her lack in skill.

"Why don't we meet here at 2:00 tomorrow? Nobody practices here at that time." I suggested.

She smiled at me. Man, that smile transformed her face. "That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, by the way, my names Sam Walker, son of Hermes." I said. I couldn't believe I forgot to introduce myself!

"My names Nadia, Nadia Blair Albright." And with that said, she ran away, towards the sword fighting arena.

I was walking up the hill when I saw her; she had a bow in her hand and was practicing. By watching her shoot arrow after arrow, I figured out why she wasn't very good. She was holding the bow wrong.

"Hold the bow with strength, hold it straight, and move your hand up more!" I directed her, I may have yelled a little, but I was using my instructor voice!

She didn't do anything different; she didn't even turn around to acknowledge me! I walked up to her and realized that the reason why was because she had headphones in and was obviously listening to music. I yanked out the earphones, and she jumped, pulling her knife and holding it at my throat. Upon seeing it was me, she blushed, and sheathed the knife.

"Sorry." She said, still blushing.

"It seems every time we meet, you try to kill me." I told her, simply remarking about something I observed. She seemed to go a darker red, biting her lip. "I found out what you're doing wrong. Here, let me show you how to shoot properly."

I put my hand over the hand she had on the bow, pulled an arrow from her quiver, notched it, and pulled it back to her ear, putting her hand under my own. I showed her how to hold the bow, aimed it, then whispered in her ear "Now take a deep breath, and while you shoot the arrow, let it out." She did what she was instructed to do, and when she let go, she got a bull's eye.

Nadia's POV

He was so close to me. His chest against my back, his hands on mine, his breath stirring my hair sending little shivers up and down my spine. He told me to take a deep breath, and when I did, it just put us closer together.

While exhaling, I let go of the arrow. It went flying, and to my disbelief, hit the middle of the target. I GOT A BULL'S EYE! I was so happy! I did it! Maybe with some help, but I still did it! I was so happy that I turned around, and flung my arms around Sam. My mouth in a smile so big, it hurt.

Sam's POV

I had a smiling girl attached to me. All I could do was hug her back, not sure what else to do. To be honest, I didn't find myself in this position very often.

When she finally let go of me, she had such a big smile that it must have hurt her face. Her eyes were so bright, I was captured by them. Then she pushed a strand of loose hair out of her face and said "Sorry, I was just really happy. I actually did it Sam! I actually did it!" As much as I wanted to point out that I helped her, she looked so ecstatic that I couldn't. Say as much as you want that I wasn't being a man, but if you saw how happy she was, I'd like to see you tell her that!

After a few more of "I really did it!" we finally got back to practice. She shot a few more times, each time getting better and better. She didn't get another bull's eye, but she got pretty damn close. After an hour or so, we retired for the day, promising that we would meet here every day at the same time for lessons.

* * *

**there it is. now, whoever reviews, i will personally bake you a cake and deliver it to you. so, R&R people!**


End file.
